just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Heat in JC4: Sakaku
Heat is a measure of how serious the military/police forces in any game want to kill Rico. Description As the opening statement implies, the amount of enemies around is roughly proportional to how high the heat level is. Generally, for any game with a heat system, the early stages consist of police. As the player progressively goes through higher and higher heat stages, the police will start calling in SWAT and then the military. However, that is not the case for Rico. Rico in Sakaku does not fight the Sakakan Armed Forces. He fights the Communist Liberation Army. With that said, the heat level is... quite a bit different. It should also be noted the CLA don't have any vehicles (save for the MV 101). All vehicles seen in heat are captured vehicles from the Sakakan Armed Forces. Heat level 1 All units. We have reports of violence! - JC4 Heat announcer To attain this heat level, Rico has to do... pretty much nothing. Attacking an CLA patrol and entering CLA territory (being seen anyway) are the only ways to obtain heat level 1. At this level, a few inexperienced CLA grunts wielding U-40 Leopards will attack Rico in MV 502s and MV W3s. Heat level 2 This is dispatch. More units inbound. - JC4 Heat announcer This level is reached if Rico retaliates against a CLA patrol or when liberating a village. At this level, more CLA grunts will be dispatched since Rico's presence is now aware of. MV 502s and MV W3s are still common, but occasionally MV 7 V8s and MV Command Mk. IIs might also show up. Rebels might also occasionally be armed with a MAK 16. Heat level 3 This is dispatch. Local support inbound. - JC4 Heat announcer Further retaliation against the rebels and terrorists results in heat level 3. At this level, CLA officers will also start showing up in addition to the already present grunts and terrorists, aware of the imminent threat. MV 502s and MV W3s become somewhat rare now. MV T1000s will start showing up. Rebels will still use U-40 Leopards and MAK 16s, but officers will wield ARX-940 Lions. Heat level 4 All units! The insurgent is still alive. Send in the cavalry! - JC4 Heat announcer Further retaliation against the CLA will be justification for captured military helicopters to show up. CLA officers will start calling in elite troops and MV 502s and MV W3s will cease appearances. MV T1000s will become very common now and MV TK101s will start showing up (although the TK101 will not necessarily appear from water). Helicopters such as the AF "Cobra" TH, AF "Tiger" MH, and AF "Snake" 01 will start showing up. Officers will still use ARX-940 Lions, but elite troops can wield AM28 Dragunovs and M047 Tigers. Heat level 5 All units! Send EVERYTHING down there! - JC4 Heat announcer At heat level 5, the CLA will use almost all their might. Grunts, officers, and elite CLA operatives will all appear in this heat level. Vehicles range from MV 7 V8s to MV Command Mk. IIs to MV T1000s to MV TK101s to even an occasional MV M134H will show up. Military helicopters will increase 3-fold. Terrorists and rebels will still use U-40 Leopards and MAK 16s, and officers will still use ARX-940 Lions, but elites will now also have the M38 AT6 in addition to their original AM28 Dragunovs and M047 Tigers. Attacking a city or military base will result in heat level 5. Heat level 6 This is HQ! All hands on deck! Situation secure! Heavy support inbound! HANDLE IT! - JC4 Heat announcer At this heat level, the CLA will use all their might. MV TK101s will cease appearance and MV 7 V8s will begin dominating the roads alongside an increased rate of MV M134Hs. A captured MV AA-11 will also show up, but only one at a time. This is a very dangerous vehicle, as it is equipped with an Infinitium shield, which renders any attack useless when activated. If attacking from the sea, CS Aqua 77s will be almost everywhere. Officers and rebels will cease appearing in this heat level. Elites are everywhere. And they are armed with only the M38 AT6, making mobility an absolute necessity to survive. But what makes this heat level different from the others is this. Hmm... I think an airstrike is inbound. With that, Rico has two options. He can either get under something hard), or he can get out of the airstrike zone. Quite simple really. After the airstrike (if Rico survived), Rico can choose to evade heat or continue to fight the CLA. Heat level 6 will persist with the latter option, and airstrikes will continue if he chooses to. However, with each consecutive airstrike the area will become larger and larger. Eventually at 5 consecutive airstrikes, the area will be almost the size of Australia. Seeking shelter will become increasingly necessary. An achievement will be unlocked after successfully evading five airstrikes. Clearing heat Clearing heat works similar to previous methods in previous JC games. *Rico can simply hide out and wait for heat to die down. The screen will display a binoculars similar to the JC3 heat system, and when a full revolution is complete, the rebels stop searching. *Rico can kill all military forces. *Rico can flee from the area. See also *For any other types of heat, see Heat (disambiguation). *Reinforcements Category:Content Category:Sakaku